


Borrowed Time

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannigram AU - Fandom, The Path (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alpha Cal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Omega Kaecilius, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Tenderness, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s something Kaecilius needs.





	

He hadn’t seen the sorcerer for days. It went like that, between practice and vigils, summonings and teachings. Time seemed to slip through what cracks they opened, light as sand, silvery traces of things he couldn’t touch.

Cal wanted him.

He hadn’t taken well to the training, not at first. There were no rungs amongst the zealots, nothing to mark his ascension and make him different from the others. There was only the following and _him_ , and Kaecilius granted no favor between those who had seen. He recognized skill and devotion, but as far as Cal could tell, harbored no appetite for ambition. Their reward would be eternity, and that was glory enough.

But Cal was learning quickly. And if there was a thirst he could sate, he would find it, even if it meant cutting his own veins to quench the fire.

“ _Where are you_ …” he whispered.

In his darkest moments, Cal questioned why he’d made the journey. It was one that started with liquor, then a sweet, nauseating pull beneath his skin, steps quickening before he knew he’d moved. He remembered ash and incense on his tongue, the shapes- swirling and animal above him- near as demons in the night. He had heard Silas’s voice, languages he didn’t understand. And then there was the note, stolen from Silas’s body, words that still bristled over his neck. _Kamar-Taj._ The letters had tugged with painful euphoria, clawing worse and more beautifully until the moment he arrived. He had seen the sorcerer, stepped close as he’d ever come to the other side.

For all its blinding dark, he knew now that he wasn’t afraid.

“Kaecilius,” he breathed, but it came out low and strangled. Their second meeting was to be of a vastly different ilk.

It took only a flinch, a first step inside the sanctum, to realize what was happening. Kaecilius had not been absent or immersed in practice. He had sequestered himself, running slick and shadowed with fever, days into his heat.

Cal bit down on a curse; a surge of instinct- _protectiveness_ , even- threatening to splinter his control.

“I can help,” he murmured, the back of his mouth salivating when Kaecilius growled something shapeless and scornful. “Allow me. Please. There’s no need for you to suffer like this.”

At that the sorcerer clenched his teeth to a snarl, footsteps echoing as he paced a fierce loop around the chamber.

“Help,” he mused, dangerous. “And what _help_ , could you possibly provide?”

Cal ventured a pace forward, palms spread and head held high. He had seen other omegas through, the experience always as meaningful as it was pleasurable. But this moment right now was more than worlds and dimensions away. It was the fall into the abyss. _This_ was what he came for.

“Let me show you,” he whispered, never breaking Kaecilius’s gaze. He took another step, firm, approaching the taller man with steady determination. Up close, the omega’s scent was merciless, sweat soaked through his robes in intoxicatingly dark patches.

“Let me…” Cal repeated, smoother, his intonation no longer a question. He reached his hands to the sorcerer’s shoulders, as if his touch alone were a refuge. He gripped hard. Kaecilius sucked a breath, a sharp hiss which sent a vicious current through the silence. Cal held resolute, closing his eyelids and inhaling to the pit of his lungs. He could feel the tension in the other man’s muscles, braced as if for combat. Cal pressed his fingertips against the stiff folds of cloth, the shivering energy that belied the omega’s uncertainty. He was seconds from pulling away.

“Let us join with the light,” Cal said, a familiar confidence rising in his tone. His voice rebounded in the empty sanctum, but for all Cal felt, he may as well have been addressing thousands. He could see them now, faces hungry for answers, all looking to him to lead. He had never felt stronger. “Let us transcend from this earth.”

He knelt down, sudden, no longer thinking but sensing his way. Kaecilius gave an involuntary growl as Cal’s fingers undid the fold of his robes, damp and aching as he saw the state of the omega. The self-control it would have taken to not utter a word of enticement…

“I’m going to ease you in,” Cal murmured. He opened his mouth, tongue grazing a stripe of wetness where the omega’s slick had already bled against his thigh. The liquid rang heady with musk, and Cal had no sooner swallowed when the roof of his mouth watered for more. Kaecilius gave a violent jerk as Cal spread his tongue below his glans, rough and wanting. Cal risked a look upward, the resulting glare enough to quicken his pulse. It felt good.

Keeping his mouth wide and moist, Cal felt his exhale shudder as he took in the flush of the omega’s cock. He was rewarded with a harsh, guttural moan as he began stroking himself over the engorged shaft, his mouth making a wet, obscene sound against the swollen head. He hummed- a deep, snarling instruction, met with twitches of pleasure as Kaecilius bowed over, no longer able to hold himself upright.

Cal kept up his rhythm, impulsively snatching for Kaecilius’s hand and weaving their fingers to a tight clasp. The sorcerer’s knuckles felt worn and defined, veins throbbing beneath tanned, scarred skin. Cal felt himself acutely aware of exactly what he had seen those hands perform, and what utter magnificence they would yet wield in the journey to come. His eyes blurred at the immensity of it, and for the first time, he saw something of a gentler mettle warm Kaecilius’s features.

“Let us not pause the climb just yet,” the omega suggested, verging on amused. “With such darkness creeping in.”

It was the first time Kaecilius had acknowledged the fusion of Meyerism with the dimensions they now daily sought, and Cal felt a rush of gratification overwhelm him. Dragging his mouth from his lapping, he found himself shaky and panting, surprised to see Kaecilius much the same. The omega’s breath had started to come in shallow, ragged whines, and Cal knew he was close to breaking point.

“On your back. Undress first,” Cal said softly, loosening the fabric of his own garb. Penetration so late into heat could be nothing short of excruciating, and he hoped his own alpha scent might do something to calm the other. Kaecilius gave a coarse-sounding snuffle as Cal made to straddle him from above. The omega was disinclined to submit, but now his resistance was brimming to something more palatable. With as much caution as he could muster, Cal snagged back his upper lip, a mirror of the same predatory expression the other was giving him. As they drew against each other, Cal thrust his jaw expertly into the side of Kaecilius’s neck, teeth carefully sunk into the exposed flesh before he had time to regroup. Kaecilius let out a heavy whimper, the sound tearing through Cal’s windpipe, ripping out everything that ever mattered on the way.

“There, I’ve got you,” Cal said softly, the bruised, metallic taste of blood succulent as his relief. Kaecilius was rolling his hips upward, his weeping slit drawing a sticky thread between their bellybuttons. “That’s it,” Cal soothed, reaching two fingers to stroke against the omega’s backside. His opening was slippery, hot to the touch. “Easy, easy, you’re alright.”

Kaecilius’s mouth was parted, chest heaving as he lifted the base of his spine from the ground, long legs arching effortlessly to position himself. Cal found himself smiling at the other with unexpected affection, a palm slowly stroking the sleek, soft carve of his belly.

He swallowed on the sentiment before it got him killed.

Kaecilius let out a yearning sob, and Cal eased the width of his cock against the hole offered to him. He sank the rest of his shaft against the coil of muscle, pressing into the omega’s heat with a tenderness he didn’t recognize. He failed to hush the rasp that caught in his throat, rearing as his knot grew tight and ready. Kaecilius buckled against his weight, legs twitching as he seized and lunged against Cal’s abdomen.

“Here, here,” Cal said swiftly, reaching for the omega’s wrists to restrain him. Kaecilius could well have dislocated his arm in the struggle that followed, but Cal hadn’t grown up in a nice neighborhood either, and retaliated with the sort of speed that can’t be taught. Surprised, Kaecilius gave him a flicker of a smile. He liked that.

Cal dipped his head, licking and sucking around the omega’s nipples, gently biting as they stiffened to warm, wet peaks. He nuzzled into the trail of hair down his stomach, burnt amber flecked with grey. It tickled, smoky and coarse with that same scent.

“Are you comfortable?” Cal tried, not expecting anything more than a cursory snap.

Kaecilius considered it, nostrils flaring as Cal paced his thrusts between increasingly forceful shivers. He unclenched his jaw, running his tongue carefully against his canines as if tasting the answer first.

“Yes,” he said, the word leaving him curiously satisfied. “You are doing very well.”

Cal felt a zing of pleasure at the affirmation, riding the omega that much harder in an attempt distract him from it. Kaecilius flinched an eyebrow, charmed.

“Too well, in fact. And if I finish rather shortly, I would much prefer if you joined me.”

Cal huffed a breathy grin, heartbeat raking through his chest. In a more vulnerable, beseeching gesture than Cal thought him capable, Kaecilius tipped his head back in full, exposing the beautiful line of his throat, the rough, masculine jut of his Adam’s apple and hollowed dip beneath. The sight left Cal winded, a swelling rich and dark in his lungs. His cock twitched fiercely as he plunged his knot into the omega’s asshole, felt their bodies writhe together, shouts husky and needful. Cal fixed his jaw loose as he held the omega’s throat, allowing his own ears and cheeks to be bitten, small grazes sucked after the fact. He carved his fingers through the zealot’s hair, silver strands torn free in the chaos. He pulled. Kaecilius snarled.

Cal felt it before he saw it- a burning rush against his stomach as the omega gave an inhuman hiss, followed by something closer to a cry. Kaecilius was coming- fiercely- legs loose and seizing as a second eruption of liquid splattered over his chest. Cal held off as long as he could. Kaecilius’s whole face was wrought in agony, eyes squeezed and teeth gritted severe, jerking with each soaking release. Cal heard the omega whine, and a low, growling noise rose from his own windpipe, encouraging. Kaecilius snatched a last, desperate inhale as Cal felt his knot firm in anticipation, the other contracting and locking them fast.

“Fuck, oh god, fuck,” Cal spat, the lungful of air he had been holding escaping in a rush, thighs trembling uncontrollably as he came in glistening proportions. A bright, shattering mess exploded into his vision as he surged into the omega, the last of Kaecilius’s orgasm spilling hot over their bodies. Cal let out a thick gasp, the sound half-muffled into the zealot’s shoulder. Exhausted and spent, Cal felt entirely empty. And for once, very nearly free.

Kaecilius curled into his side, regarding him with quiet interest. Cal was trying hard to recover, swallowing the unfamiliar prickle at the back of his throat, shuffling downward so he could lick away the other’s cum.

“Leave that now,” Kaecilius murmured, his breathing slowly deepening to contentment.

Cal hesitated, slightly wounded at the rebuff. Gathering his pride, he concealed it with a curt nod, then made to untangle himself from the robes strewn beneath them. He froze when Kaecilius gave a gentle snort, the sound nearing a chuckle. Cal knew better than to argue, but he couldn’t help the glare that rent through his mask of indifference.

“You know where to find me,” he forced himself to say, which sounded a good deal less bitter than _I hope you feel better now._

“Mm,” Kaecilius growled, languidly raising his arm. Just high enough for Cal to crawl back underneath. “Right here.”

 

 


End file.
